Come what may
by peetapen
Summary: Jesse finally admits to what he wants. And Beca is thinking if she wants the same thing.


A/N: I wrote this the first time I heard Come What May from Glee. I used to be a Klaine fan—hardcore Klaine fan and wanted this song to be sang (which they did) by my two favorite boys on Glee. Then I got addicted to Pitch Perfect and asked myself "Why ever not?" I can dream that Jesse and Beca sing this song to each other.

Come What May for me is the song of an eternal love. It's one of my dream wedding songs ever since I watched Moulin Rouge back in 2003. I had that song posted on my Friendster then, on MySpace and Multiply. Whenever I feel down, I would sing Come What May and I long for the day that someone would join me to sing the part Ewan McGregor sang.

But for now, I'm letting Jeca use this song. I hope you enjoy this. Reviews would be pretty much appreciated!

* * *

"...so hard, you're man boobs are gonna concave!"

Beca tried to laugh from Fat Amy's remark to Bumper's taunting. It was the night of the semi-finals. And they, the Barden Bellas were stuck in a bus together with the Treblemakers- a situation she never would have imagined.

And a situation she clearly wants to get out right now as she tries her hardest not to look at Jesse. He seems calm and collected. Even laughing at Bumper and Amy's back and forth banter. She's never said anything to Jesse after her night at the prison. It would seem that she has not forgiven him yet. The thing though, Jesse hasn't looked at her since they got on. _Or that's just me noticing it because I keep looking at him. Man, Beca! Get a hold of yourself. This guy won't break you_.

Beca busied herself by remembering the dull lines of their set. She was halfway through Turn the Beat around when the Trebles and the Bellas got into a heated battle of who was better in doing a rendition of Moulin Rouge's Come What May.

_How in the world did the conversation got there_? Beca asked herself. She heard Aubrey heatedly telling that the Trebles wouldn't even be able to sing Come What May because of their low voice to which Donald retracts that unlike girls, guys can hit higher notes better than girls and has a larger belt to build up to those long stretches. To which Fat Amy considers what of women with really high vocal ranges, can a man get there? From Come What May to vocal ranges, the Trebles and Bellas continued bickering and then almost all of them match pitched to impossibly high notes to which unfairly, the Trebles won.

Beca wasn't quite interested in knowing who can belt the highest notes. She was stopped midway the argument when she saw Jesse looking at her with deep, serious eyes. She stared back and thought that Jesse had tears in his eyes. Jesse mouthed something that she wasn't able to catch. She turned her eyes from him and kept to herself.

* * *

"...woah woah Aubrey, calm down..."

_No! Don't talk. Don't Jesse!_

"...we're not hooking up"

_No..._

* * *

He went straight to the open space where he first made his move. Or what he thought is his first move. He still remembers what he said that night…_we're going to have aca-children_. It wasn't a joke. Oh no. For him it wasn't. It was his sly way of possibly breaking the wall Beca has built around himself. But, right now, this moment, it was as he was the one double crossed.

He kept thinking over and over what he could have done differently that night at the Regionals. Would it have been possible to do something else? He was a freshman. Barely even know a lot of people in the campus to help him. He's even a Treble which makes him one of the rock stars but also one of the people no one cares about.

_Never knew I could feel like this..._

That stuck in his head. Right at the moment when the argument turned to Come What May.

_Like I've never seen the skies before..._

He asked himself not to turn his gaze towards Beca.

_Want to vanish inside your kiss..._

And yet, he betrayed himself imagining what it would be like to kiss Beca. And slowly, he turned his gaze.

_Everyday I love you more and more..._

_I am, _Jesse admitted. _I feel myself falling fast. But you don't let me. You don't want me._

_Seasons may change_

_Winter to spring._

_But I love you_

_Until the end of time_

Jesse walked around the circle, feeling the cold in the air. He wrapped his arms around him, wishing, hoping it was someone's arms around his chest.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

Such a powerful song for such premature feelings but he can't help whispering the last lines (his favorite lines) of Come What May

* * *

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..._

She heard the song before. Sheila, _the step monster, _was a huge musical fan and wanted everyone she knows to delve in her "passions" and one of her deepest passion was Moulin Rouge. One visit to their house was enough for her to vomit Come What May. Moulin Rouge was just one of those movies she never got to finish.

_Suddenly the world revolves with perfect grace.._

_._

And yet, once the song freed from Aubrey's mouth, she felt her heart stirring. She willed herself not to look at Jesse.

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you..._

And yet, her heart betrays her. _Why have I let this man break into me? Who is he?_

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Do I want this?_ Beca asked herself. _Do I need this? I can't help thinking like this Jesse. I'm so sorry._

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide..._

She saw it. In his eyes. And Beca can't stop thinking what it was she was feeling for this man in front of her

_But I love you, until the end of time_

_Come what may_

* * *

Slowly, Beca sang the song to herself as she walked around the circle where she was first initiated in the Aca-world.

_Come what may_

Jesse sang even the second voice as he made his way back to his room.

_I will love you_

_I will love you…_

Jesse heard someone sing the same line. He looked at the top of the stairs and saw her.

Beca thought she was just hearing things when someone sang the last line with her. She thought she recognized the voice and looked around looking for him._ It was a him right? Or him?_

Jesse rushed to hiding below one of the stairs. He saw Beca looking around. _Someday, Beca. Come what may. I'll be here._

He saw Beca leave the circle, huddled in her own embrace. Jesse followed her with his gaze as he heaved a deep sigh and once again wrapped his arms around him.

_I will love you. I am. I am in love with you._

* * *

A/N: follow me on twitter: po_beiah or on tumblr: somedayillbepeterpan


End file.
